camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Minolta Vest
}} The Minolta Vest (ミノルタ・ヴェスト) or Minolta Best (ミノルタ・ベスト) is a collapsible camera taking both 4×6.5cm and 3×4cm exposures on 127 film, made by Molta (the predecessor of Minolta) from 1934. Date: , p.342, mentions advertisements dated 1935 to 1940 but it says 1934 on p.470. Many other sources say 1934, including Francesch, p.76, , pp.27–8, Scheibel, p.19, , p.673, Tanimura, p.1 of no.116, and Awano, p.16 of no.12. However the dating of Molta cameras sometimes contains mistakes (see Semi Minolta and Minolta Six). The Japanese Historical Camera, usually scrupulous about these matters, says November 1934. It was distributed by Asanuma Shōkai and was advertised until 1940. It was still mentioned in an official document compiled in 1943. , item 181. Description The body of the Minolta Vest is made of bakelite, reinforced with bits of tissue. Bakelite reinforced with bits of tissue: Tanimura, p.32 of no.51. (Lewis, p.50, Baird, p.38, and The Japanese Historical Camera simply say bakelite; whereas , p.673, says that it was some sort of plastic "in the experimental stage in Germany".) The lens and shutter assembly is mounted on a front plate, itself attached to a collapsible structure consisting of three rectangular sliding boxes. These boxes are made of the same plastic as the rest of the body, externally reinforced with metal parts. It is said that the whole concept of a bakelite camera with "bakelite bellows" was imagined by Ehira Nobujirō, who worked for Molta before founding his own Ehira company. Concept imagined by Ehira Nobujirō: Tanimura, p.32 of no.51. The same system was later used on the Minolta Six 6×6 camera. The front plate is kept in closed position by a metal spring attached to the top plate and is pulled out by two small handles. The standing leg retracts behind the front plate and the serial number is engraved on its back. There is a folding frame finder in the middle of the top plate, with indications for both 4×6.5 and 3×4 formats. A mask must be inserted in the exposure chamber to take 3×4cm pictures. The back is hinged to the left and contains two uncovered red windows to control film advance, one in the middle and the other at the left end. The name Minolta is embossed in the front leatherette. The back leatherette is embossed with a hexagonal strip and an MTS logo, whose shape differs depending on the version. The shutter is an everset Marble giving T, B, 25, 50, 100 speeds on all the versions and the shutter plate is always inscribed MARBLE, but there are differences of detail as described below. The release lever is always attached to the front of the shutter housing. The Minolta Vest was produced in the Amagasaki (尼崎) plant, at least after it was opened in 1936. Awano, p.7 of no.12. It is said that its total production was about 30,000 examples. Awano, p.7 of no.12; Tanimura, p.33 of no.51. Evolution Early version, f/8 lens only The Minolta Vest was first released with a fixed-focus f/8 lens. The early model has a specific shutter plate design, with both circular and diagonal metal stripes. The speed settings are engraved on the shutter plate itself and the name MARBLE is engraved immediately below. There is an MTS logo on the right and the aperture scale is at the bottom, with 8, 11, 16, 22 settings in metal over a black background. The f/8 lens is fixed-focus and the camera was sold with a close-up attachment that can be screwed into the lens rim. The lens has no marking; its focal length is 75mm and it was made by Asahi Kōgaku. Focal length and attribution to Asahi Kōgaku: . The same source says that it was an simple cemented doublet (単玉), apparently by mistake. An original advertisement describes it as a "cemented four element lens", probably corresponding to an aplanat construction, consisting of two cemented doublets. July 1935 advertisement inserted in Toki no Nagare (a publication of Asanuma Shōkai), reproduced in Tanimura, p.9 of no.116. The text reads "合計四枚Xレンズ" where "X" stands for an illegible character. Some sources distinguish between an Aplanat 75/8 and a Coronar 75/8 and others say that the lens was called Coronar Anastigmat, but the use of the Coronar name (a triplet lens design) is very unlikely. Distinction between Aplanat and Coronar: Francesch, p.76. Coronar Anastigmat: , p.673, Minolta Eimukku 735, p.133. The advance knob is made of metal and situated at the bottom right, as seen by a photographer holding the camera horizontally. Three variants of this advance knob are known. One of them is very high and has a hollow top. Examples pictured in Lewis, p.50, in Scheibel, p.19, in Minolta Eimukku 735, p.133, in this page of the Kitamura camera site. Another is thin and has a flat top with a small offset screw. Example pictured in this article and example observed in an online auction. The late type of advance knob is thin and has a hollow top with a screw thread to attach a higher knob, probably to make film winding easier while the camera is in its leather case. The early model is pictured with this advance knob in Baird, p.41, and , p.673. The two handles used to pull out the front plate present minor variations: most cameras have round handles, whereas the camera pictured in this article and very few others have a flatter handle shape. Flatter handle type: examples pictured in this article and in , item 1191. The early model was offered for in advertisements dated April and July 1935. April: advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in Tanimura, p.11 of no.118. July: advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.83; and advertisement inserted in Toki no Nagare (a publication of Asanuma Shōkai), reproduced in Tanimura, p.9 of no.116. The price is given as ¥19.00, perhaps by mistake, in the advertisement on the second cover of Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin June 1st, 1935, reproduced on p.18 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. The earliest advertisement listed on p.342 of is curiously dated November 1935; it reportedly mentions the Minolta Vest as a "new model" (新発売), but this is perhaps a mistake. See also the leaflets reproduced in this page, dated about 1935: Yūshū kokusan Minoruta Vesuto kamera rōrufirumu-yō and Asanuma Shōkai hatsubai no kokusan kamera Minoruta Happī. It was still pictured in an advertisement dated July 1936, listed together with the newer f/5.6 version, at an unchanged price. Advertisement inserted in Toki no Nagare (a publication of Asanuma Shōkai), reproduced in Tanimura, p.9 of no.116. See also the leaflet reproduced in this page, dated about 1936: Danzen kesshutsu shita kokusan kamera. New shutter face, f/8 and f/5.6 versions A new model with a front-cell focusing f/5.6 lens was introduced in late 1935 or early 1936. This has a new shutter plate, black with a metal rim. It is marked PATENTS NIPPON at the top and MARBLE at the bottom with the MTS logo on the right. The speed wheel has a thicker conical shape and the settings are engraved on the rotating part. The aperture scale is at the bottom, with the settings written in black over the metal background. The lens is usually engraved Coronar Anastigmat Nippon 1:5.6 f=75mm with a serial number, but at least one example is reported with 80mm focal length, perhaps by mistake. It was certainly made by Asahi Kōgaku, Lewis, p.182. like the lenses for the prewar Semi Minolta, and the serial numbers probably run in the same sequence. The lens rim is chrome and there is a cylindrical infinity stop. The distance scale goes from 1m to 7m and infinity, and the aperture scale has 5.6 and 6.3 to 25 settings in the old aperture system. There is a red dot on the distance scale and on the aperture scale, for hyperfocal setting. It is supposed that this model only exists with the threaded advance knob. The back leatherette is embossed with a rectangular MTS logo whereas the early f/8 version has a round MTS logo. The f/5.6 model was already listed in an advertisement dated January 1936. Advertisement published in Ars Camera, reproduced in , p.96. An advertisement dated July 1936 lists this model for and pictures it side by side with the early f/8 version. Advertisement inserted in Toki no Nagare (a publication of Asanuma Shōkai), reproduced in Tanimura, p.9 of no.116. Another advertisement dated July 1936, published in Shashin Shinpō and showing the f/5.6 version, is reproduced in Hagiya, p.10 of no.12. The new shutter plate was later adopted on the f/8 model too. It was pictured as such in an advertisement dated April 1937. Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.98. Introduction of the f/4.5 model A third model with front-cell focusing f/4.5 lens was introduced in mid-1937. , p.342, says that this version appears in the advertisements from September 1937, but on p.97 the same source reproduces an August 1937 advertisement listing the f/4.5 lens option. The lens is engraved Coronar Anastigmat Nippon 1:4.5 f=75mm with a serial number. The shutter plate is very similar to the f/5.6 model but it has three metal stripes on both sides of the lens. The infinity stop is the same but there is no red dot for hyperfocal distance, and the distance scale goes from 1m to 30m and infinity. The aperture scale has 4.5, 5.6 and 6.3 to 25 settings in the old system. One example with f/4.5 lens is pictured in with a shutter plate exactly similar to the f/5.6 model, without the metal stripes. , item 1188. It seems that its aperture scale has 4.5 to 22 settings in the new system, but this is barely legible. An advertisement dated August 1937 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.97. listed the f/8, f/5.6 and f/4.5 models for , and respectively. In advertisements dated October 1937 and January 1938, October 1937: advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p.98. January 1938: advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in Tanimura, p.15 of no.118. the prices have raised to , and respectively. The same models were still offered in October 1939 for prices reportedly going from to . Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in this page of the Heiki Seikatsu website. The prices are not legible but they are reported in the web page. Bakelite knob The Minolta Vest was modified at some time with a bakelite advance knob situated at the top right. The other film flanges at the top left and at the bottom were also switched to bakelite, only the centre part of the tripod thread remaining in metal. The metal knob still appeared in an advertisement dated December 1939 Advertisement published in Shōgakusei no Kagaku, reproduced in the Gochamaze website. and the change occurred after that date and before October 1941 (see below). The bakelite knob exists on all three versions. However the only f/5.6 example with a bakelite knob observed so far is pictured in Francesch. It has some part lining the bakelite top plate and supporting the frame finder in an offset position as well as an accessory shoe. Francesch, p.77. This may be the result of a repair of the broken plastic body. The Minolta Vest was listed in the official price list compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, under the names "Minolta Vest I" (ミノルタヴェストⅠ, ¥23) and "Minolta Vest II" (ミノルタヴェストⅡ, ¥41), probably corresponding to the f/8 and f/5.6 or f/4.5 models respectively. , type 2, sections 2 and 4. The Asanuma catalogue dated October 1941 mentions the three models but only gives the price with f/5.6 lens ( ) and with f/4.5 lens ( ). Catalogue by Asanuma Shōkai, dated October 1941, p.9. The case cost ¥6.76 and the hood with filter holder in 25mm diameter cost ¥1.50. The catalogue is illustrated by a drawing of the camera with a bakelite knob, and uses the name "Minolta Best" (ミノルタベスト). The f/8 version of the Minolta Vest was again listed in the government inquiry listing Japanese camera production as of April 1943, under the name "Minolta Best I" (ミノルタベストⅠ). , item 181. The camera is mistakenly registered as made of steel. Case Several types of cases are known. They are embossed Minolta in various ways, and one of them is embossed Minolta BEST. The name The company used both the names Minolta Vest and Minolta Best. In Japan at the time, 127 film was thought of as "Vest film" because of the Vest Pocket Kodak, but usually pronounced with a "b" and written ベスト・フィルム (besuto firumu) in katakana. Japanese does not distinguish between /v/ and /b/ sounds, and so the /v/ sound of English, French, etc. and words written with "v" are often pronounced and written as /b/ within Japanese. For some recent loanwords and foreign names originally pronounced v (a "labiodental" sound, i.e. one made with upper lip and lower teeth), some Japanese speakers use a "bilabial" (i.e. lips-only) sound, β. While its articulation differs from English v, its sound will strike most nonspecialists as very similar; outside phonetics contexts, it is normally taken as "v". Meanwhile, an elementary understanding of English was widespread and the English word "best" would have been understood; "Best" may well have also reminded people of the Bessa, well known and highly regarded at the time. The name Minolta Vest is found most often in advertisements and catalogues, written ミノルタ・ヴェスト (minoruta vesuto) in katakana or "Minolta-Vest" in Roman script. The Roman form "Minolta-Vest" (with an hyphen) appears in an original leaflet whose scan was observed in an online auction. The name "Minolta Best" in Roman writing has been observed on a leather case for the camera, providing evidence that the company used both names. The form ミノルタ・ベスト (minoruta besuto) in katakana appears in some advertisements, but it can be used for either "best" or "vest". The names of other contemporary cameras were written ベスト (besuto) in Japanese but "Vest" in Roman writing, as on the Vest Alex (ベスト・アレックス) and Vest Olympic (ベスト・オリンピック). The camera is also called "Minolta Marble" by some sources. This is a confusion with the name of the shutter, prominently written on the shutter plate. Another rumour spread by various websites is that the Minolta Vest was the first camera to bear the Minolta name. However, it was preceded by the Minolta (a near copy of the Makina I). Notes Bibliography Original documents * Asanuma Shōkai. Shashinki to zairyō (写真機と材料, Cameras and supplies). Catalogue dated October 1941. Pp.7 and 9. Document partly reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Item 181. * Type 2, sections 2 and 4. * Molta Gōshi-gaisha. Asanuma Shōkai hatsubai no kokusan kamera Minoruta Happī (浅沼商会発売の国産カメラミノルタ・ハッピー, Japan-made Minolta and Happy cameras distributed by Asanuma Shōkai). Leaflet dating about 1935. Document owned by Andrea Apra and reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Molta Gōshi-gaisha. Danzen kesshutsu shita kokusan kamera (断然傑出した国産カメラ, Definitely excellent Japan-made cameras). Leaflet dating about 1936. Document owned by Andrea Apra and reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Molta Gōshi-gaisha. Minoruta Vesuto shiyōhō (ミノルタヴェスト使用法, Minolta Vest user manual). User manual dating about 1934. Document owned by Andrea Apra and reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Molta Gōshi-gaisha. Yūshū kokusan Minoruta Vesuto kamera rōrufirumu-yō (優秀国産ミノルタ・ヴェストカメラロールフィルム用, Excellent Japan-made Minolta Vest camera, for rollfilm). Leaflet dating about 1935. Document owned by Andrea Apra and reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin (日本写真興業通信). Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku (百号ごと十回の記録, Ten records, every hundred issues). Tokyo: Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin Sha (日本写真興業通信社), 1967. No ISBN number. Advertisement on p.18, corresponding to the second cover of the June 1st, 1935 issue. Recent sources * Item 276. (See also the advertisements for items 179, 272 and 277 and the text and pictures on pp.10 and 423–4.) * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minoruta ryakushi" (ミノルタ略史, "Minolta short history"). Pp.6–8. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Senzen no Minoruta kamera" (戦前のミノルタカメラ, "Prewar Minolta cameras"). Pp.13–7. * Pp.38 and 41. * Minolta Eimukku 735: Minoruta kamera no subete (Minoltaエイムック735:ミノルタカメラのすべて, Minolta: all of Minolta cameras). "Jabara-shiki kamera no kiseki" (蛇腹式カメラの軌跡", ). P.133. (Gives a brief summary of the Minolta Vest and shows a few pictures.) * Pp.21–2 and 76–7. * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). "Kōkoku ni miru Minoruta kamera no rekishi" (広告に見るミノルタカメラの歴史, "Minolta camera history seen through the advertisements"). Pp.9–12. * P.20. * Pp.50 and 182. * P.673. * Saeki Kakugorō (佐伯恪五郎). "Tashima Gizō-shi ni kiku" (田嶋義三氏に聞く, "Asking Tashima Gizō"). Pp.76–9. * Pp.18–9. * Items 1188–92. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Ehira Nobujirō no kamera: Ehira Kōki, Uehā kara Eruchina made" (江平信次郎のカメラ・江平光機、ウエハーからエルチナまで, The cameras of Ehira Nobujirō, from the Weha to the Eltina). Pp.32–9. (Mentions the Minolta Vest as a creation of Ehira Nobujirō.) * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Supuringu kamera " (スプリングカメラ<セミミノルタ>, "'Semi Minolta' self-erecting camera"). Pp.19–24. (Contains a reproduction of an advertisement showing the Minolta Vest.) * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minoruta I-gata to II-gata." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, "Semi Minolta I and II") In no. 116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Discusses the release date and contains a reproduction of an advertisement showing the Minolta Vest.) * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minoruta I-gata to II-gata (sono 2)." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型(その2), "Semi Minolta I and II (part 2)") In no. 118 (April 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Contains reproductions of advertisements showing the Minolta Vest.) * Zaisu Ikon (座椅子遺恨, probably a pseudonym of Y. Saji). "Besuto sanka (M–O)" (ベスト讃歌M–O, Vest hymn M–O). In no.63 (September 1982). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. P.4. (Gives a brief description and pictures of two cameras; one of these is presumably the same as 's item 1190.) * Zaisu Ikon (座椅子遺恨, probably a pseudonym of Y. Saji). "Besuto sanka (hoi 3)" (ベスト讃歌補遺3, Vest hymn 3). In no.99 (September 1985). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. P.6. Links General links In English: * Minolta folding cameras and Minolta cameras using 127 film Minolta in the Manual Minolta website * Minolta Vest in Alon Halutzy's website * Minolta Vest in the Western Photographic Historical Society website In Japanese: * Minolta Vest in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Minolta Vest repair notes at Kan's Room * Minolta Vest at the AJCC * Minolta Vest at Itō Sadanobu's camera collection * Minolta Vest in the first page of the Yamada Camera Museum * Minolta Vest in the Kitamura Camera Museum Original documents In Japanese: * Advertisements reproduced in the camera company page of the Gochamaze website: ** Advertisement for the Minolta range, published in the 23 March 1938 issue of Asahi Graph ** Advertisement for the Baby Minolta and Minolta Vest, published in the December 1939 issue of Shōgakusei no Kagaku * Advertisement for the Minolta Vest published in the October 1939 issue of Asahi Camera, reproduced in this page of the Heiki Seikatsu website. It is the fourth advertisement from the top. Category: Japanese 4x6.5 viewfinder Category: Bakelite Vest Category: Ehira Category: M Vest, Minolta Category: 1934